Solo uno stupido sogno!
by Senneser
Summary: Harry ha 16 anni e... un sogno lo ha piacevolmente tormentato per tutta l'estate...SLASH!!! DM/HP...naturalmente! Ma non solo... e non subito!
1. Default Chapter

1)BUONGIORNO!  
  
Le cortine del letto mosse dal vento che filtra attraverso una finestra socchiusa... Il letto del dormitorio di Hogwarts, immerso nella notte...Dai piedi del letto un raggio di luce lunare...argento, che rischiara solo un breve spazio...Silenzio... Il respiro ritmato e lieve dei ragazzi addormentati... Un fruscio...Il vento... Un ombra, che ruba l'argento sottile dai tendaggi socchiusi dell'alcova...Il vento? L'ombra si abbassa... La pallida luminosità dell'astro notturno torna ad impreziosire le cose mentre qualcosa di lieve scivola sulle coperte poggiate morbidamente sul corpo disteso, svegliandolo dal torpore del dormiveglia e tuttavia lasciandolo come incapace di alcuna reazione volontaria. Un movimento delicato ma veloce... Di nuovo l'ombra ...stavolta più vicina... stavolta l'ombra di qualcosa di reale... La mente di Harry è come offuscata dalla meraviglia, dalla sorpresa... L'ombra si muove...si avvicina... Un soffio lieve sul viso di Harry ...e , infine due labbra morbide sulle sue labbra, appena dischiuse per lo stupore...Un bacio dolce a cui è impossibile non rispondere, un bacio appassionato che risveglia ogni fibra del corpo, un bacio che sa di buono, che fa sentire completi, appagati e bramosi allo stesso tempo... Un bacio da un ombra sconosciuta nella notte...Un bacio???? Dopo un attimo eterno, qualcosa, dalle profondità della sua mente ottenebrata,. spinge Harry all'azione: l'ombra ha un corpo, sdraiato sul suo corpo!! Harry, con un colpo di reni si solleva, , e senza interrompere il contatto delle labbra, assume una posizione più "rassicurante" invertendo le rispettive posizioni... infine, tira indietro la testa guardando il viso ora adagiato sul cuscino e baciato dalla luna... Una massa scompigliata di raso nero, piccole labbra armoniose arrossate e umide dopo il lungo bacio, due perle nere, luminose, scintillanti... una bellezza esotica e rara... Cho!  
  
"Mhmm, Cho!" "Harry! Harry, svegliati! " "Eh, che c'è? "...Ron?...Cosa vuoi?" "Dormire, fondamentalmente! Stavi di nuovo parlando nel sonno! E chiaramente adesso mi dirai che stavi sognando di nuovo una partita di quidditch contro la squadra di Corvonero, e che chiamavi il nome di Cho mugolando solo per deviare la sua attenzione dal boccino e io non ti crederò ma farò finta di niente e ..." "Rooon! Basta! Ti prego. pietà: sono appena sveglio, anzi TU mi hai appena svegliato e..." "IO TI HO SVEGLIATO?? Ma se da una settimana mi impedisci di chiudere occhio rigirandoti tutta la notte nel letto tra lamenti vari, come se fossi posseduto da non so che strano demone. Stanotte almeno avrei gradito riuscire a dormire decentemente visto che oggi dobbiamo uscire presto per andare a far compere a Diagon Alley e che domani dobbiamo prendere l'espresso per Hogwarts e affrontare l'inizio del nostro sesto anno e le notizie sulla guerra e Piton e Malfoy e... insomma credo che il concetto sia abbastanza chiaro, no?" "Perfettamente Ron! E grazie per questo amorevole buongiorno carico di buoni auspici alle SEI del mattino." " Non sono io che ho svegliato te sei tu che...Aharg! Io ci rinuncio! Sei davvero ottuso quando decidi di esserlo, non è vero?" "Stamattina Ron mi sembri davvero confuso. Io vado a farmi una doccia , visto che le tue premure mi hanno dato la possibilità di evitare la fila per il bagno, quando alle sette inizieranno a svegliarsi tutti. A dopo!" Harry uscì dalla stanza lasciando Ron seduto sul letto con un espressione tra l'attonito e il divertito: "Mi riesci sempre a incartare in un modo o nell'altro, amico mio".  
  
Appena fuori dalla porta il contegno indifferente di Harry perdeva, nel corridoio silenzioso della Tana ancora addormentata, la sua ragione di essere: "Ancora quel sogno!" mormorò tra sé e sé dirigendosi verso il bagno ed entrando, poi rapidamente nella doccia. Era tutta l'estate che languiva nel sonno tormentato dal viso di Cho, dalla sensazione troppo reale del corpo leggero adagiato sul suo, delle labbra...morbide, rosse... Un pensiero fisso in ogni momento di solitudine. Un sogno ricorrente nelle lunghe notti dell'estate in casa Dursley ...certamente molto meglio di Voldemort che tortura degli innocenti...Anzi, molto, molto meglio di qualunque altro sogno mai fatto...meglio anche di quando aveva sognato di vincere la finale del mondo di quidditch , afferrando il boccino a un millimetro dal naso di Viktor Krum e sotto gli occhi adoranti di tutti i maghi d'Inghilterra, compreso l'intero clan Malfoy, per l'occasione persuaso a lasciarlo vivere ancora per un po': riusciva ancora a sentire l'attimo di silenzio, e poi il boato dell'immenso stadio gremito, la sensazione di essere al di sopra di tutto, felice, libero, i visi illuminati di tutti i suoi cari, lo sguardo incendiato di Draco Malfoy... ESALTANTE! Ma... Cho, stesa su di lui nel cuore della notte...era ancora meglio... Certo, c'erano degli inconvenienti ora che divideva la stanza con Ron e ce ne sarebbero stati ancora di più una volta a scuola, con anche Dean, Seamus e Neville... Non sapeva come si sarebbe comportato di fronte a Cho adesso che tutto ciò che riusciva a desiderare era di vivere nella realtà le sensazioni sconvolgenti del suo sogno. Durante il quinto anno, dopo la tragedia di Cedric, mentre arrivavano le prime drammatiche notizie sulla guerra scatenata da Voldemort, nei giorni bui dei primi lutti e della dolorosa presa di coscienza della necessità di restare vicini per sostenersi e difendersi, Cho e lui erano diventati buoni amici, solo amici, entrambi troppo sconvolti per pensare ad altro. Poi i mesi erano passati e la sofferenza, la paura e gli orrori avevano finito in qualche modo per diventare "normali"; Hogwarts era un isola sicura e, anche d'estate, tutti i luoghi dove andava Harry erano sorvegliati da potenti incantesimi e da squadre di auror, il cui primo dovere era sempre e in ogni caso proteggere lui, Harry, il bambino d'oro. Non poteva dire di sentirsi sicuro: nessuno che avesse un cervello poteva sentirsi sicuro in quei giorni, e lui meno che tutti, ma si era abituato a vivere in attesa continua del dolore, della paura, della fine, forse, e aveva finito col cercare di nuovo di stare bene: aveva ritrovato la passione per il quidditch, la leggerezza dei suoi 15 e, adesso, 16 anni e, durante le calde notti d'estate, la sua infatuazione per Cho, le sue emozioni violente di adolescente.  
  
"Harry! Harry! Hai deciso di rimanere lì dentro per tutto il giorno? Mia madre è già sveglia e vorrei farmi la doccia, prima che Ginny ed Hermione abbiano accesso al bagno e lo occupino." La voce di Ron riportò Harry alla realtà: "Si, ecco Ron, ho quasi fatto!" Dopo pochi minuti Harry lasciò il bagno a Ron, avviandosi verso la stanza per vestirsi, con i capelli bagnati e un asciugamano avvolto attorno ai fianchi magri. Entrato nella stanza e chiusa la porta, Harry dovette soffocare un grido sentendo una mano gentile scivolare attorno al suo corpo per posarsi sul suo petto e poi la percezione chiara di un corpo premuto contro il suo e di un capo poggiato sulla sua schiena con dolcezza. "Ginny!" "Buongiorno Harry, tesoro" "Buongiorno piccina! Dormito bene?" Ginny allentò allora la stretta permettendo ad Harry di girarsi e di abbracciarla teneramente, per un attimo. Ginny era una creatura deliziosa, un esserino da sempre speciale, la sorella di Ron, la più piccola gioia della meravigliosa famiglia Weasley e adesso, compiuti i suoi 15 anni, una bellezza da togliere il fiato: una bambolina intrigante sotto una cascata infuocata di capelli rossi che stava in piedi davanti ad Harry nella sua camicina da notte verde brillante, con gli occhi pieni di un affetto profondo, della gioia contagiosa di dare il buongiorno al suo "grande amore" di bambina : Harry Potter. Harry si scioglieva sempre al cospetto della "piccina", cui si sentiva legato da un vincolo difficile da spiegare: amore per quel cuccioletto spaventato che aveva conosciuto proprio alla Tana tre anni prima, per la bimba che lo adorava in silenzio,qualunque cosa facesse, per la prima ragazza che aveva baciato, l'estate prima, nei giorni più bui, in quella stessa stanza... Non era innamorato di Ginny e anche lei, crescendo aveva superato la sua cotta infantile... ma la amava moltissimo. Si amavano, non come fratelli ma come due complici, due compagni, due amici che hanno scoperto insieme il "mondo dei grandi" svegliando l'uno nell'altra nuovi desideri che altri avrebbero col tempo chiarito e soddisfatto. "Si, ho dormito benissimo ma appena è suonata la sveglia sono volata fuori dal letto. Sono così felice di tornare ad Hogwards!" "Sono sicuro che da qui ad un paio di settimane ti sarai pentita almeno mille volte di aver detto questo!" "Harry, non essere così disfattista! Io condivido in pieno l'entusiasmo di Ginny!" La voce di Hermione attirò lo sguardo di Harry verso il letto di Ron, dove la sua migliore amica si era raggomitolata, ancora vestita del suo pigiamino estivo bianco. Seduta con le ginocchia piegate sotto il mento, i capelli sciolti e sparpagliati sulle spalle, gli occhi grandi e intensi e innocenti e veri .come lei! "Herm! Buongiorno! Io non sono un disfattista..." "Si lo sei! E...buongiorno anche a te!" "Posso sapere cosa ci fate tutte e due qua dentro?" " Semplice: stavamo andando in bagno, quando abbiamo sentito Ron lamentarsi della tua lentezza e chiederti di uscire prima che noi due prendessimo possesso del luogo e,per non dover discutere con lui, abbiamo preferito infilarci qui dentro per dare il buongiorno a te, radioso principe seminudo...A proposito che cosa stavi facendo da così tanto tempo in bagno?" Il viso di Harry si illuminò con un sorriso malizioso all'allusione di Ginny, mentre Hermione fingeva di essere scandalizzata, alzando gli occhi al cielo. "Adesso, mie care potrei avere un po' di privaci così da riuscire a coprire il mio divino corpo con qualche, assai meno divino indumento?" "Harry, amor mio, non ti vergognerai mica di noi? Lo sai che per noi tu sei come un fratello." "Non sapevo che tu e Ron aveste l'abitudine di chiudervi qui dentro e..." "Stooop! OK! OK! Esco dalla stanza prima che tu finisca di elaborare l'orrore che stavi per concepire su me e...RON!!" Illuminati dal riso, i visi di Harry e di Hermione seguirono lo sguardo di Ginny rivolto alla porta da cui Ron era appena entrato avvolto nel suo accappatoio, con sul viso un'espressione sorpresa e nel cuore un mare in burrasca, scatenato dalla vista di quei tre visi amati resi ancora più belli dall'allegria . "Buongiorno sorellina! Il bagno adesso è tutto tuo- e voltandosi verso Hermione, il viso in fiamme alla vista della ragazza, in un mini pigiamino bianco, con gli occhi splendenti sotto il suo mantello di disordinati riccioli castani- e tuo Herm, naturalmente!" "Buongiorno Ron ! " "Buongiorno" "OK! Si! Adesso ci siamo tutti salutati! Hermione, noi due dovremmo sbrigarci ad andare in bagno perché altrimenti non riusciremo a fare colazione." "Si, arrivo!" E così dicendo Hermione si alzò per seguire Ginny furi dalla stanza e verso il bagno, lasciando gli occhi di Ron intossicati dallo splendore del suo corpo di sedicenne: alta, abbastanza magra ma sensuale e femminile e... totalmente inconsapevole del suo fascino. Sua sorella, Ginny era uno scriccioletto ed era un anno più piccola di Hermione, ma era già un diavoletto malizioso, dallo sguardo e dai modi velatamente ma intenzionalmente provocanti... invece Hermione era sexi suo malgrado e senza averne nessuna idea... Quel suo corpo superbo, quello sguardo intelligente e penetrante, le mille espressioni del suo viso luminoso, la sua profonda lealtà e ancora i suoi capelli, il suo innato talento per qualsiasi incantesimo, le sue mani lievi e..." "RON!! Sarebbe meglio che raccogliessi in fretta il metro di lingua che ti è caduta sul pavimento e che pensassi a vestirti, altrimenti finiremo col fare tardi!" "COSA??? Che lingua? "  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************** 


	2. L'espresso di Hogwarts

2)L'ESPRESSO DI HOGWARTS:  
  
La giornata a Diagon Alley era stata divertente ed indaffarata. Nessun incontro spiacevole, anche se era innegabile che la guerra avesse cambiato anche quell'angolo del mondo magico: tutto era sempre uguale a quattro anni prima ma tutto era anche più serio, più malinconico... Comunque, gli acquisti erano stati fatti e tutto era pronto, la mattina seguente, sul binario 9 e ¾ .  
  
La signora Weasley aveva salutato con amore i suoi figli , Harry e Hermione, facendo le solite raccomandazioni come ogni anno da ormai una vita (: da quando aveva accompagnato per la prima volta il maggiore dei suoi sette cuccioli fulvi al treno per la scuola di magia). Poi l'espresso di Hogwards era partito sbuffando.  
  
Sul treno Harry , Hermione, Ron e Ginny avevano subito cercato tutti i vecchi amici con cui avevano scambiato chiacchiere, battute e pettegolezzi vari. Ginny aveva trovato posto in uno scompartimento con le Grifondoro del suo stesso anno mentre Harry Hermione e Ron si erano rifugiati, come di tradizione, in un vagone solitario solo loro tre... Come la prima volta, all'inizio della loro grande amicizia. Avevano mangiato dolciumi magici, riso insieme delle osservazioni caustiche di Ron sugli amici incontrati, Hermione e Ron avevano avuto un battibecco e Harry aveva riso un po' di loro, prima di sforzarsi di trovare una mediazione, avevano parlato delle altre volte che erano stati su quel treno, degli anni passati.Un bellissimo viaggio, insomma, fino a che, come di tradizione, la porta dello scompartimento ara stata spalancata violentemente, mostrando l'odioso viso di Draco "Furetto" Malfoy:  
  
"Potter! Eccoti finalmente!". La parlata strascicata e indolente del più giovane dei Malfoy restava inconfondibile negli anni, nonostante la voce di Draco non fosse più quella del bambinetto presuntuoso che Harry aveva conosciuto a 11 anni. anzi, non era più quella di un bambino, perché invece in quanto a presunzione..  
  
"Malfoy! Mi stavi cercando? Avevi forse bisogno di qualche colpo ben assestato al tuo spregevole ego? Eccomi qua se è così: pronto al tuo servizio!". Harry era un ragazzo dolce, buono e allegro ma al cospetto di Malfoy non poteva fare a meno di mostrarsi caustico e ostile; il Furetto lo faceva arrabbiare da sempre, dal primo istante in cui ricordava di averlo visto e anche prima che ce ne fosse una vera ragione; al solo vederlo Harry si sentiva bruciare dall'esigenza di essere tutto ciò che non era mai stato in nessuna circostanza della sua vita: cattivo, aggressivo, provocatorio, rissoso.  
  
"Al mio servizio, dici? Questo potrebbe essere interessante... magari parliamone in privato." Harry aveva fatto il callo alle risposte sempre troppo pronte del suo rivale ma, in questo caso, l'evidente doppio senso a sfondo sessuale lo aveva lasciato interdetto per un istante, dando a Ron il tempo di replicare al suo posto:  
  
"Sei disgustoso Malfoy! Riusciresti ad insozzare qualunque cosa con quella tua mente deviata e quella tua lingua di serpente!"  
  
"Non mi sembra di averti mai invitato ad unirti alla mia conversazione con Potter, Weasley!"  
  
Ron era il migliore amico di Harry: generoso, buono, leale e coraggioso più di quanto lui stesso sapesse, ma. la sua non era una natura, per così dire "riflessiva" e, al suono altezzoso delle parole di Malfoy, era già pronto a saltare al collo del Furetto, dimentico di Tiger e Goyle, i due bestioni sempre presenti alle spalle dell'odioso damerino, quando Hermione l'aveva afferrato con forza per un braccio per trattenerlo ed Harry si era alzato frapponendosi tra il suo amico e il suo rivale, gli occhi accesi d'odio e di un certo piacere sottile:  
  
"Quale conversazione Malfoy? Io non stavo conversando con te. Nessuno conversa mai con te! Ci sono solo i tuoi gregari, che ascoltano acriticamente tutte le idiozie che scivolano fuori dalla tua bocca velenosa, ridendo a comando e dandoti ragione a priori e.poi c'è il resto del mondo che, come me, non può fare a meno ogni tanto di ricordarti cosa sei, risputandoti addosso un po' della persistente cattiveria con la quale ti diletti da sempre a rovinare la vita di chi ti circonda!". Harry aveva buttato fuori tutta la sua cattiveria quasi senza prendere fiato e adesso aspettava solo la risposta di Malfoy, pronto ad incassare qualunque malignità, pronto a ribattere ancora. quasi desideroso di farlo, di portare avanti quell'eterno scontro, di immergersi nel suo io più oscuro come in una fonte fresca che da sollievo. Ma qualcosa non andava come da copione: Malfoy lo guardava e taceva. "Hai finito Potter?" Con aria annoiata e indifferente, Draco aveva ascoltato il soliloquio di Harry, gli occhi grigi fissi sul viso contratto del suo acerrimo nemico e si era poi adagiato su una delle poltrone libere dello scompartimento. Harry era a disagio:  
  
"No, Malfoy, non ho finito e. poi perché diavolo ti sei seduto? Credevo di averti dato una idea abbastanza chiara di quanto sgradita mi fosse la tua presenza!"Harry fremeva ma Draco restava calmo. troppo calmo!  
  
"Stai iniziando a diventare ripetitivo, Potter: si, ho capito, mi odi.e quale sarebbe la novità? Anch'io ti odio, con tutta l'anima, ma ti prego, non diventiamo sentimentali! Mettiamo da parte le paroline dolci e cerchiamo di concentrarci sulle ragioni della mia presenza qui."  
  
"Vuoi dire che sei qui per una ragione che va al di là del puro piacere di guastarci la giornata?". Harry aveva parlato con freddezza ma non poteva nascondere a sé stesso di essere incuriosito dal curioso contegno di Malfoy e dalle sue parole.  
  
" Ebbene si! Una ragione c'è! Ammetto che in ogni caso non credo avrei potuto esimermi, dal piacevole dovere di venire a cancellare dal tuo nobile volto l'espressione di vaga serenità che vi ho intravisto poco fa entrando, ma.potresti sederti, in modo da non costringermi a discutere con la zip dei tuoi pantaloni anziché con te? Sono assolutamente persuaso che tu sia un dominatore in ogni aspetto della tua esistenza ma, mi dispiace darti il dolore di comunicarti che non sono affatto intimorito dalla tua maestosa persona." Di nuovo una allusione sessuale! Ma stavolta Harry era pronto a rispondere a tono: "Mi piace guardarti dalla giusta prospettiva Malfoy! ". Harry era in piedi davanti a Draco, gli occhi intensi e accesi di odio fissi negli occhi freddi e beffardi del suo rivale; la sua voce era suonata bassa e vibrante e per un attimo tutti erano rimasti in silenzio a fissare quella figura alta magra e implacabile che sembrava voler schiacciare la creatura pallida ed eterea sotto di lui. Draco aveva sentito un brivido: quasi paura, quasi desiderio!  
  
"Ti piace guardarmi?". Lo sguardo di Malfoy sembrava divertito.  
  
"Si! Quando sei al posto che si confà alle creature striscianti come te." Di nuovo quel tono! Ancora quello sguardo! Quell' Harry sconosciuto: improvvisamente più grande, sorprendentemente aggressivo e, tutto sommato, a suo agio in quello scambio di battute velenose e insinuanti. Draco, dietro la sua maschera di totale noncuranza si sentiva stordito, sotto l'insistenza di quello sguardo verde, inaspettatamente carico di una strana passione, tutt'altro che rassicurante.Possibile che Potter fosse davvero capace di un odio così intenso e che fosse propri lui, Draco, ad aver acceso quel fuoco? Scotendosi dall'assurdo desiderio di lasciare che quello sguardo incendiato consumasse la sua anima come le ali di una sciocca falena, Draco aveva ribattuto in pieno stile: "Ti piace stare sopra di me e guardarmi, Potter! Interessante.Davvero interessante!"  
  
Le parole di Draco avevano come risvegliato Harry, rendendolo consapevole dell'atmosfera di attonita attesa che lo circondava. Tutti tacevano. Cosa diavolo stava facendo? Come diavolo faceva Malfoy a tirare sempre fuori il peggio di lui, come faceva a trascinarlo così lontano da tutto ciò che era. "Dannato bastardo!". "HARRY!!!" La voce di Hermione era emersa dal silenzio dello scompartimento, in tono di evidente rimprovero: non era da Harry comportarsi così, non era da Harry parlare così. Hermione aveva ormai rinunciato a contenere le continue e fantasiose imprecazioni di Ron ma. Harry! Harry era sempre stato un modello di contegno e di autocontrollo anche di fronte a situazioni che avrebbero fatto esplodere un santo e adesso.  
  
Anche Draco era sorpreso per quanto non volesse darlo a vedere: "Potter! Abbiamo passato un po' troppo tempo con i Weasley quest'estate per ricordarci come ci si comporta tra gente civile?" "Cosa vorresti insinuare?" Ron adesso, per quanto sbalordito dal comportamento di Harry, non poteva più tacere dal momento che era nuovamente stato messo in discussione il buon nome della sua famiglia, proprio da quel disgustoso figlio di mangiamorte che era Malfoy.  
  
"Per una volta Weasley, mi limito ad affermare, senza nessuna sottile insinuazione: la tua famiglia è volgare e dozzinale, i vostri modi sono indegni persino dell'ultimo cafone Babbano e, se non fosse per quel fiore prezioso di tua sorella, non avrei dubbi nel collocare il tuo numeroso, inetto clan di magucci di quint'ordine tra le sterpaglie incolori dei mezzosangue." "Ma io ti ammaz." "Fermo Ron! - Harry era ancora in piedi e aveva potuto fermare lo slancio omicida dell'amico spingendolo indietro a sedere- Ritira quello che hai detto Malfoy!" "Insomma Potter, basta con le minacce! Questo look da eroe-dannato ti dona senz'altro di più del tuo consueto faccino da paladino senza macchia ma mi sono stancato di giocare con te. Devo parlarti, non voglio litigare. non ancora, per lo meno." "Che vuol dire non ancora? Parlarmi di cosa?" "Spero che ad Hogwarts vorrai dedicarmi qualche istante del tuo tempo prezioso avendo la bontà di concedermi un colloquio privato in modo che la tua curiosità possa essere soddisfatta. Adesso ti saluto.l'aria qui dentro è a dir poco asfissiante.Fammi sapere dove e quando. Non è una trappola se è questo che pensi: ho ben altro da fare ormai che perdere il mio tempo a procurarti castighi. A bientôt! " e con un movimento elegante, Draco uscva dallo scompartimento, lasciando che Tiger richiudesse la porta dietro le sue spalle. A conclusione di tutto quell'assurdo intermezzo, Harry si sorprese a pensare che Draco meritasse a pieno il titolo di "principe dei Serpeverde": una creatura di grazia e raffinatezza superiore! 'Cosa diavolo sto pensando? Non esistono creature superiori che non lo siano per doti morali' E in quanto a questo, sapeva bene che Malfoy non aveva nulla da offrire.o no? "Ha detto che Ginny è un fiore prezioso!". La voce di Hermione aveva tratto Harry dai suoi pensieri. "Cosa?"  
  
"Ha detto che la sorella di Ron è quello che gli impedisce di considerare tutta la famiglia Weasley come dei mezzosangue.Io credo che nell'universo deviato di Malfoy, questo debba senz'altro considerarsi un complimento." Hermione aveva ragione! Malfoy aveva detto qualcosa di molto dolce sulla "piccina" e questo, dentro Harry.bruciava!  
  
*************** Draco era uscito velocemente dallo scompartimento, senza lasciare minimamente trasparire il suo profondo turbamento: aveva lasciato intuire, a chiunque avesse prestato un po' d'attenzione alle sue parole, la sua innegabile attrazione verso la piccola Weasley e aveva colto negli occhi della mezzosangue un lampo di evidente stupore ma era troppo sicuro di se perché questo fosse un problema. Il suo problema era Potter. Sempre lui! Lo stramaledettissimo Harry Potter ! Era andato cercarlo appena dopo essere stato a trovare i suoi compagni serpeverde e dopo aver incontrato la piccola Weasley, con le sue amiche lungo il corridoio del lungo treno. Era andato a cercare Potter per parlargli di Ginny, il diavoletto rosso che da mesi lo faceva gemere nei suoi sogni e svegliare nel cuore della notte in preda alla febbre: sognava di scivolare tra le cortine del suo letto, nella luce argentea della luna, di sentire, sotto il proprio corpo, il corpo caldo svegliarsi e fremere, sognava di baciare le sue labbra sottili ma provocanti e di perdersi in un bacio sublime interrotto dall'improvvisa spinta di lei nel farlo rotolare sotto il suo agile corpo per poter scoprire le fattezze del suo assalitore. Sentiva, come se fosse vero il peso lieve della sua preda ormai tramutata in predatore, sentiva il potere magnetico del suo sguardo, sentiva di volersi abbandonare, sottomettere, perdere in quello sguardo. Voleva capire se Potter e Ginny fossero una coppia. Doveva sapere se quell'orrendo Potter si fosse preso l'ennesima cosa che era sua di diritto. bè! Magari non proprio di diritto ma. E poi, ecco, a dire il vero non si poteva proprio dire che Potter fosse "orrido": quello schifoso bastardo era bello come la volta notturna. alto, atletico, fiero e con quello sguardo micidiale. 'Che cosa diavolo sto pensando?' Si! Potter era forse abbastanza. piacevole. ma lui, Draco, era sempre riuscito a sedurre tutti quelli che aveva avuto il capriccio di conquistare, persino Voldemort lo desiderava, e Potter non sarebbe stato un ostacolo di alcun rilievo sulla sua strada verso il cuore di Ginny Weasley: lei era già sua e il suo sogno ricorrente era la promessa che non si sarebbe stancato subito di lei come di tutte le sue precedenti, innumerevoli conquiste.Era convinto che da lei finalmente si sarebbe sentito appagato. Completamente! Non era una questione di solo piacere fisico: Draco conosceva bene il piacere, sapeva darlo e cercarlo per sé; aveva fatto sesso con coetanei e con adulti sin da quando aveva tredici anni e lo trovava normale: i Malfoy vivevano così! Avrebbe parlato con Potter per capire cosa doveva aspettarsi ma.in ogni caso, Ginny sarebbe stata sua. 


	3. Howarts

3)HOGWARTS:  
  
Il treno era arrivato ad Hogwarts, Hagrid aveva, come sempre, accolto Harry e i suoi amici con calore prima di accompagnare al castello i maghetti del primo anno; erano tutti saliti sulle carrozze senza cavalli, avevano varcato il famigliare ingresso del castello e dopo lo smistamento, il discorso di Silente e la cena luculliana, Harry aveva finalmente localizzato Cho, tra gli altri Corvonero, e la era andata a salutare. Erano lontani ormai i tempi in cui aveva tremato alla sola idea di avvicinarsi a lei per parlarle del ballo a cui voleva invitarla: adesso erano buoni amici ed Harry era cresciuto abbastanza da poter affrontare in scioltezza l'intero clan delle Corvonero, radunate intorno all'affascinante cercatrice; le amiche di Cho gli avevano sorriso e lui aveva trovato qualche battuta simpatica per sciogliere il ghiaccio, creatosi dopo qualche mese di separazione. Ma stare davanti a Cho, finalmente, dopo quei lunghi mesi di desiderio, riempiva comunque Harry di brividi.'Dio, come sei bella! Voglio baciarti, voglio toccarti, voglio.'."Ciao Cho! Che piacere rivederti!"  
  
"Harry! Ciao! Che bello essere di nuovo insieme, mi sei mancato!". 'Tu no! Mi sei stata nel sangue per tutta l'estate ed è adesso che mi manchi, perchè non sei sdraiata con le labbra umide e socchiuse sotto di me nel mio letto!'. "Anche tu mi sei mancata. non avevo nessuno con cui giocare una partita di quidditch decente quest'estate. sono in crisi d'astinenza". Il riso di Cho.cristallino, contagioso. "Ti sfido Harry! Appena ti avrò strappato via il boccino, senza che tu abbia avuto il tempo di accomodarti sulla tua scopa, ti pentirai di avermi detto che ti sono mancata!" "Sfida accettata! Dimmi solo quando! E sarai tu a desiderare di non avermi mai più rivisto." "Questo mai Harry! Sono una Corvonero, quindi sono abbastanza intelligente da figurarmi il mondo senza Harry Potter: tremendamente noioso!" "E incredibilmente migliore!" "MALFOY!!". Harry e Cho avevano esclamato all'unisono. "L'unico e il solo qui ad Hogwarts" "Per nostra grandissima gioia!". Harry stava già tremando di rabbia ma sapeva che non avrebbe mai dovuto lasciarsi andare ald una scena simile a quella di poche ore prima davanti alla sua adorata Cho.  
  
"Che cosa vuoi Draco?". La voce di Cho, gentile e amichevole, riusciva a rendere bello anche il nome di Malfoy!  
  
"Ma salutarti, Cho, carissima!". Il nome di Cho riusciva soave anche tra le labbra di quel viscido serpeverde! Ma come osava chiamarla "carissima"? Harry iniziava a vedere rosso. "Oh Draco! Grazie della tua premura! Proprio non pensavo di meritare che i due ragazzi più popolari della scuola si scomodassero per salutare me, appena arrivati qui ad Hogwarts. Anche tu hai bisogno di qualche lezione di quidditch, Drac?" "Grazie tesoro! Ma penso che il tuo tempo sarà già molto impegnato se il tuo buon cuore ti spingerà a cercare di insegnare al nostro "bambino prodigio" come usare con un minimo di classe il suo manico di scopa!"  
  
"Sparisci Malfoy!" Harry stava per perdere il controllo.  
  
"Potter! Non puoi pretendere di monopolizzare l'attenzione di tutte le ragazze più interessanti della scuola. Cho. Patricia, Elena, Aretusa e le nostre amatissime Corvonero , essendo le ragazze più interessanti dell'intero mondo magico, hanno diritto ad un po' della mia attenzione, specie dopo aver dovuto digerire la tua insulsa presenza per qualche minuto. vero ragazze?" Le Corvonero ridevano con aria civettuola di fronte alla schermaglia nata per le loro grazie, tra due dei più bei ragazzi di Hogwarts. Cho era divertita come le altre mentre Harry bolliva di rabbia repressa: voleva strozzare Malfoy. Intanto alcuni Grifondoro avevano assistito alla scena allarmati e Hermione e Ginny si erano precipitate al fianco di Harry per impedire che la situazione degenerasse:  
  
"Non riesci proprio a non gravitare attorno ad Harry, vero Malfoy?" 'Dolcissima Hermione! Tanto fragile, femminile e sensibile eppure sempre pronta a combattere per quelli che ama'  
  
"Taci Granger! Se c'è qualcuno che non riesce a star lontana da Potter, quella certamente sei tu e non io. Cosa vuoi? Sei gelosa di Cho?". 'Disgustoso Furetto! Come osi anche solo parlare alla mia più cara amica con quel tono sprezzante?' Hermione era arrossita violentemente ma stava per rispondere a tono quando. "Smettila Malfoy! E chiedi subito perdono!". La chiara voce di Ginny aveva interrotto il diverbio tre Draco ed Hermione e tutti si erano voltati a guardare la graziosa creatura dal volto imbronciato che guardava Malfoy con aria di sfida. "Perdono, Piccola Weasley? E di che cosa, di grazia?". Rivolgendosi a Ginny il tono della voce di Draco si era fatto caldo e carezzevole, i suoi occhi si erano addolciti e brillavano di una luce maliziosa e divertita, il suo viso si era fatto ancora più bello, i suoi tratti più nobili, la sua intera figura ancora più seducente. Harry era stregato e allibito. Ginny stava flirtando con Malfoy?  
  
"Hai detto che le Corvonero sono le ragazze più interessanti della scuola. sono molto in collera con te!". Ma il tono di Ginny non era certo quello della rabbia: stava stuzzicando Malfoy. Harry non ci poteva credere!  
  
"Non sai che un Malfoy non chiede mai perdono piccina?- Harry tremava di rabbia: Malfoy aveva chiamato "piccina" Ginny. la sua Ginny. la sua "piccina"- Se ho detto quel che ho detto non ho ragione di pentirmene: le Corvonero sono ragazze interessanti, intelligenti e stimolanti così come le Serpeverdi sono sensuali, intriganti e pericolose e le Tassorosso sono gentili, romantiche e affettuose". "Io sono una Grifondoro. Come sono le ragazze di Grifondoro?" "Coraggiose! Lo sanno tutti!" "Ed è tutto qui?" "Il coraggio è un grande virtù" "Siamo anche leali e generose!" "E testarde, complicate e troppo orgogliose" "E forti, comprensive e allegre!" "E bellissime!". Draco aveva buttato fuori quell'ultima frase ad effetto garantito, come fosse un bacio rubato, lasciando Ginny e tutti gli astanti senza parole. Dopo un attimo di silenzio, Ginny aveva sorriso con tutta la dolcezza dei suoi quindici anni e aveva sussurrato: "D'accordo Malfoy! Scuse accettate!". Draco aveva risposto al sorriso di Ginny con uno sguardo brillante di allegria e avvolgente e appassionato. ed era andato via, lanciando a tutti un rapido saluto collettivo. Harry era rimasto di ghiaccio: 'Affascinante; superiore a tutti.No! No! NO! Malfoy è soltanto una stupida, inutile, vanagloriosa serpe.Che cosa diavolo mi viene in mente?'.Ma Ginny! Ginny voleva provocarlo.Perché? Che cosa vedeva nel bastardo serpeverde? No! Forse si era sbagliato: Ginny amava giocare per il solo gusto di farlo e a volte non si rendeva conto di essere così terribilmente provocante; era poco più di una bambina, infondo e . ma la voce di Draco, e il suo sguardo e. "Harry! Harry a cosa stai pensando? Allora, ti va bene domani verso le cinque?" "Cosa? Come? Alle cinque cosa?". Harry era stato riportato al mondo reale dal suono soave della voce di Cho: "Ti va bene vederci giù al campo alle cinque di domani per la nostra sfida? Ti sei già pentito del tuo ardire o mi vuoi dire che Malfoy è riuscito ad ammaliare anche te?". Harry era troppo confuso per indignarsi alla giocosa provocazione di Cho su Malfoy: "Domani alle cinque!! Non riuscirò a pensare ad altro! Buona notte Cho! Andiamo a dormire Herm?" "Si, Harry! Dobbiamo proprio andare altrimenti domani rischio di arrivare stanca alle prime lezioni dell'anno e sarebbe davvero una tragedia. Buonanotte ragazze!". Hermione aveva afferrato al volo il braccio di Harry, scivolando con lui fuori dalla sala grande dopo che Ginny si era diretta di nuovo al tavolo dei Grifondoro per recuperare Ron. Harry era seccato perché forse avrebbe voluto parlare con Ginny, ma. per dirle cosa?  
  
Hermione teneva il suo braccio quasi aggrappandosi a lui mentre procedevano lungo i corridoi: "Qualcosa non va, Harry?" "Malfoy mi da l'urto!" "Sei geloso?" "Di Malfoy?" "No! Sciocco! Di Ginny!" "Allora è vero? Ginny ha una cotta per il furetto!" "So solo quel che entrambi abbiamo visto." "Ron non deve saperlo. non lo sopporterebbe!" "E tu lo sopporti?" "Ginny non è mia. sai quanto la amo ma sai anche che tra noi non c'è più nulla in sospeso e." ".E tu adesso vuoi Cho! Lo so! Anche se non me lo hai ancora detto esplicitamente so che la desideri da tempo e adesso mi sembra arrivato il momento giusto per voi ma. so che sei possessivo con Ginny, come con tutti quelli che ami e so che vuoi solo il meglio per loro e." "Malfoy deve stare lontano da lei! Hai ragione Herm, vado fuori di testa se penso a quei due insieme" "Anche a me la cosa non piace per niente.Ginny ama giocare, è ancora una bambina in questo ma Malfoy è pericoloso: peccaminosamente bello e pericoloso." "PECCAMINOSAMENTE BELLO???? Hai davvero appena detto che Malfoy è peccaminosamente bello?" "Si Harry! Gli occhi ce li ho anch'io sai?" "Ma tu odi Malfoy!" "Non lo stimo, è vero! Si! Forse lo ho anche odiato a volte, ma Harry, non vorrai farmi credere che non ti sei mai reso conto di quanto sia sexy quell'idiota? Da piccolo sembrava una perfetta bambola di porcellana: con la sua pelle madreperlacea, i suoi capelli di seta, i suoi occhi d'argento e la sua bocca morbida e rossa. Adesso crescendo inizia ad essere quasi indecente: con quel suo corpo alto e magro ma virile e definito, e quel suo incedere altezzoso, quella dannata sicurezza, quel sorriso beffardo e provocante e infine quello sguardo. lo hai visto anche tu. quello sguardo penetrante ed impudico che ha rivolto a Ginny. E' un odioso bastardo, infido e presuntuoso ma tutti ne sono attratti in qualche modo perché è dannatamente bello!". Harry era sconcertato: "Hermione! Anche tu hai una cotta per." "Non dirlo neanche per scherzo, Harry! Malfoy è bello ma la sua malia non mi attrae. io amo un altro!" "AMI UN ALTRO????". 'Oddio Ron si ucciderà quando lo verrà a sapere ' Hermione era arrossita come una bimba: cosa rara in lei, sempre così matura e razionale. "Si, Harry, non è poi così strano, mi sembra!" "Come non è strano? E' assurdo!" "Grazie tante, Harry!" "No! Herm! Volevo dire: è assurdo che tu sia arrivata ad amare una persona e che io non abbia mai nemmeno saputo che ti piaceva qualcuno! Perché non mi hai mai detto niente? Ron lo sa?" "Neanche tu mi dici mai niente di te ma io ti osservo e capisco e poi vengo da te e ti parlo! .E.no! Ron non sa niente e non lo saprà mai!" "Hai ragione Herm! Non sono l'amico fantastico che sei tu per me. perdonami se non ho capito nulla! Ma scusa, perché Ron non deve sapere niente? Lo sai che ti vuole bene almeno quanto me e che non ti prenderebbe certo in giro e non andrebbe di certo a spifferare tutto. Sai che puoi dirgli tutto, che per non tradire te si farebbe fare a pezzi in allegria." "Harry!.Lo so!.So che Ron mi ama con tutto il cuore.proprio come te.ed è proprio per questo che non dovrà mai sapere niente di quello che provo per lui". Nel frattempo i due erano arrivati davanti all'entrata della sala comune. "Herm! Vuoi dire che.?". Harry era sconvolto e felicissimo: 'SI AMANO! I miei due migliori amici sono innamorati l'uno dell'altra!' "Si, Harry ! Amo il mio migliore amico: non credo possa esistere una pena più sottile e lacerante." Hermione aveva parlato con una voce carica di sofferenza ed Harry era in procinto di rivelarle ciò che sapeva sui sentimenti di Ron, deliziato dalla prospettiva di poter curare per una volta il cuore della sua amica che tante volte aveva saputo guarire il suo, quando. una voce aveva spezzato il silenzio impedendogli di ribattere: "Sei.innamorata.di.Harry?" "RON!!".Avevano risposto in coro Harry e Hermione. Ron stava dritto immobile, in mezzo al corridoio alle spalle di Harry e di Hermione, la quale non si era accorta di aver alzato notevolmente la voce nel pronunciare l'ultima frase. Ron sembrava pietrificato: le braccia lungo i fianchi, i pugni chiusi, sul volto un'espressione indecifrabile. Aveva parlato piano, come se le parole, uscendo dalla sua bocca gli facessero male.  
  
"Ho lasciato gli altri indietro per correre da voi due e sapere del vostro scontro con Malfoy e. Volevo stare con voi. Mi dispiace. Vi ho interrotto ma.io! Scusatemi! Dovevo andarmene senza dire niente." "Cosa stai dicendo Ron?" Harry continuava a passare il suo sguardo tra l'uno e l'altra dei suoi più cari amici, evidentemente sconvolti: Hermione guardava in basso con un espressione atterrita e umiliata mentre Ron continuava a borbottare mortificato, frasi senza senso: ".Era un momento intimo e io.". Continuava a guardarli con lo sguardo perso. "Non c'era nessun momento intimo Ron! Io e Hermione stavamo solo parlando." "Ma.lei.ti.ama.Harry." "No! Che non mi ama!" "Ha detto che ti amava proprio un attimo fa, credi le sia già passata?" "Ron sei un idiota!- la voce di Ginny, veniva da pochi passi dietro al fratello- Hermione non ha mai detto di amare Harry!" "Stai zitta, Ginny! Tu non sai nulla: quando sono arrivato, Hermione stava dicendo che." ".Che ama il suo migliore amico!". Aveva concluso Ginny. "Infatti!".Il tono di voce di Ron era quello di chi è stato sconfitto. "E quindi secondo te Hermione ama Harry?". Ginny sembrava divertirsi un mondo e Ron aveva bisogno di arrabbiarsi con qualcuno per impedirsi di piangere: "Insomma Ginny! Hai delle difficoltà di comprensione o ti stai solo divertendo a ripetere la stessa cosa per il puro piacere di prolungare l'imbarazzo di questo momento?" "Sei un idiota, Ron! L'ho detto e lo ripeto! E tu, Hermione, alza gli occhi e diglielo!" "No! Ti prego Hermione: non dirlo di nuovo.mi fa male!". Ron aveva quasi gridato. Hermione aveva guardato Ron, poi Ginny e Harry, che le aveva sorriso, annuendo in silenzio...Infine aveva deciso di avvicinarsi a Ron di un paio di passi per guardarlo meglio negli occhi, aveva raccolto tutto il suo coraggio e aveva detto quello che in tutta se stessa sentiva di dover dire: "Ti amo!". Era stato solo un sussurro ma a guardare Ron lo si sarebbe detto un tornado: Hermione lo guardava dritto negli occhi e aveva detto. "COSA!!!" "TI AMO, IDIOTA!!". A questo punto il coraggio di Hermione stava per venir meno.Era una Grifondoro d'accordo ma aveva pur sempre 16 anni!! Ron allora si era mosso, avvicinandosi e afferrandole le spalle con le mani: "Che cosa hai detto?". La voce di Ron adesso era ferma e calda, gli occhi colmi di una passione bruciante. "Ho detto che. ti amo!" Un altro sussurro. Gli occhi ormai incapaci di sostenere lo sguardo del suo amico, del suo amore.ormai troppo vicino per non sentire male. "Guardami, Hermione". Lo sguardo di Hermione si era alzato dolcemente e lentamente, rendendo Ron folle d'amore ed incapace di parlare e di trattenere ancora l'irresistibile desiderio di baciarla. Hermione era tra le sue braccia, completamente abbandonata all'incendio della sua passione e lui la stringeva così forte da farle male.Sentiva il sapore delle sue labbra.Oddio era troppo bello!!! Ma mancava ancora qualcosa. Quasi con dolore Ron aveva staccato appena la sua bocca da quella di Hermione, aspettando per un istante per poter godere del folle piacere di guardare da quella distanza gli occhi che avevano ogni potere su di lui, gli sconvolgenti occhi dell'unica donna che esistesse per lui mondo riaprirsi: "Ti amo anch'io Herm, ti amo disperatamente, ti amo da sempre!". 


	4. La sfida

4) LA SFIDA  
  
La mattina seguente Harry aveva ancora negli occhi, e nel cuore, la meravigliosa reciproca dichiarazione d'amore tra i suoi due migliori amici e si sentiva assolutamente innamorato della vita. Ron camminava ad un metro da terra e Hermione era radiosa: bella come una visione. Camminavano vicino ad Harry tenendosi per mano. Erano felici! E quella prima giornata di scuola era volata via come un sogno di perfezione (anche perché non c'era neanche un ora con Piton il lunedì!) fino alla più lieta delle conclusioni possibili: l'appuntamento di Harry con Cho, per la sfida al campo di quidditch. Harry aspettava di essere solo con Cho da mesi e adesso. adesso erano le cinque e dal campo di quidditch Harry osservava Cho uscire dagli spogliatoi femminili e camminare allegra verso di lui. Alta, magrissima, sportiva : Cho emanava vitalità da ogni fibra del suo essere ed era bella :::Dio! Come è bella!:::  
  
"Harry! Ciao!" Nella voce di Cho, una strana timidezza, insolita in lei, sempre così spigliata e spontanea.  
  
"Ciao!" Ma cosa diavolo stava succedendo? Harry sentiva il cuore battere a mille e non riusciva a trovare niente di sensato da dire.  
  
"Allora sei davvero un coraggioso Grifondoro: non hai avuto paura di accettare la mia sfida?"  
  
"Ne dubitavi?"  
  
"No."  
  
"..."  
  
"Liberiamo il boccino e . in volo!"  
  
"OK!"  
  
Appena in sella alla sua scopa Harry si sentiva già meno impacciato. In aria non era più così strano trovarsi solo con Cho; per Harry, il quidditch era sempre stato fin dall'inizio un mondo per due sole persone: lui stesso e il suo avversario. C'era l'aria fresca che significava libertà, la sua Firebolt che significava forza e sicurezza, il boccino che era il suo scopo e l'avversario,che in quel momento diventava il solo a condividere tutte le sue sensazioni. In Aria, Harry sapeva cosa fare.  
  
Dopo almeno un ora di volo Harry aveva avvistato il boccino un paio di volte ma Cho era un osso duro e aveva sempre trovato il modo di tagliare la sua traiettoria. alla fine però era riuscito a distrarre Cho con una finta e ad afferrare il boccino. poi si era diretto a terra ed era caduto sull'erba ridendo. Cho lo aveva seguito col suo bel visetto imbronciato:  
  
"Ok, Harry hai vinto ma non mi sembra il caso di rotolarti al suolo ridendo!"  
  
Harry aveva smesso di ridere e guardava Cho con un aria furba e divertita: "Qualcuno, qui, non sa perdere con stile..."  
  
"Hai avuto solo fortuna!"  
  
Harry si stava alzando lentamente da terra: "Sono il migliore, dolcezza, fattene una ragione!"  
  
Cho stava trattenendo a fatica un sorriso: "Ti batterò prima o poi!"  
  
"Non sperarci troppo, bambolina..."  
  
Cho era indignata e aveva afferrato Harry per il bavero: "BAMBOLINA???? Non ti azzardare...-Harry rideva- Non sono una bambolina..." Cho era fuori di se.  
  
"Ok, ok Cho... stavo solo scherzando...- Cho lo aveva lasciato andare- Ma...in ogni caso... potresti provare l'ebrezza di essere la...'metà' di un vincente... potresti... se fossi la mia ragazza...-Cho era rimasta a bocca aperta, mentre Harry la guardava dritto negli occhi... con l'aria di chi non scherza affatto- Allora che ne dici? Lo vuoi gustare davvero il sapore della vittoria? "  
  
Dopo un attimo di silenzio, Cho aveva abbassato lo sguardo e avava sorriso mormorando:" Si, Harry...". Ed Harry l'aveva presa dolcemente tra le sue braccia e l'aveva baciata sulla fronte, sulle guance e ,infine, sulle labbra... Le labbra, le labbra di Cho. La stava baciando! Finalmente! Quel bacio che aveva desiderato fino allo spasmo era reale, ed ere bellissimo, intenso, romantico ma.qualcosa non andava! Aveva sperato di rivivere le emozioni del suo sogno in quel bacio ma.::Che cosa stupida! Un sogno è solo un sogno mentre tutto questo è reale.e finalmente Cho è mia e .::  
  
"Ma che bel quadretto romantico!".Harry e Cho interrompevano sobbalzando il loro primo bacio.  
  
"Malfoy!" ::Di nuovo lui!:: Sembrava quasi ovvio che fosse proprio Malfoy, l'idiota che aveva deciso di trovarsi proprio in quel luogo per rovinare tutta la magia del momento ::Mi chiedo come faccia ad essere sempre presente nella mia vita quando la sua presenza può rovinare qualcosa. Beh! La sua presenza rovina sempre qualcosa: il mio umore, prima di tutto!':: Harry era visibilmente infastidito:  
  
"Sempre discreto e tempestivo, vero Malfoy!"  
  
Cho era arrossita sotto lo sguardo malizioso di Draco :  
  
"E' tardi Harry! Devo andare! A domani! Ciao Draco! Harry... :: Come è carina con quell'aria timida, lei sempre tanto spigliata e cordiale:: .ciao!" Ed era corsa via. ::Dannato il bastardo furetto!!::  
  
"Potter! Che piacere vedere che anche tu ogni tanto sai assaporare le gioie della vita.Certo, Cho è un po' troppo seriosetta per i miei gusti. un po' troppo Corvonero, per capirci, ma. chi può mai dire che fuoco arda sotto quell'esotico castello di ghiaccio."  
  
"Devo spaccarti la faccia , Malfoy o sparisci da solo senza troppe storie?"  
  
"Passionale e violento: un amante eccezionale immagino! Forse un po' inesperto ma. a questo c'è rimedio,no?"  
  
::Dio come lo odio!:: "Che cosa vuoi, fastidiosa creatura?"  
  
"Parlarti! Lo sai! Non mi hai più fatto sapere nulla e io non ho tempo da perdere ad aspettare che sua maestà si decida a darmi udienza!"  
  
"Allora parla! Accompagnami negli spogliatoi a cambiarmi e intanto dì quello che devi.neanche io ho tutta la notte per te!"  
  
"Mi stai proponendo una sveltina , Potter?". Gli occhi di Draco brillavano di malizia. le parole di Hermione tornavano, senza ragione apparente, alla mente di Harry: quel sorriso beffardo e provocante!. Harry era in difficoltà davanti alle allusioni sessuali di Malfoy, ma non avrebbe lasciato che il Serpeverde se ne accorgesse: con lui Malfoy non avrebbe mai vinto. non senza lottare, almeno!  
  
"E' il massimo che si può fare coi tipi come te: una botta e via!" :: ...e Potter segna!!!::  
  
"Credi?"  
  
"Chi ti potrebbe dedicare mai, più di un quarto d'ora del suo tempo Furettino?". Potter aveva risposto a tono e Draco era davvero sorpreso e. divertito: ::Il Candido Grifondoro non è poi così ingenuo e noioso come vorrebbe far credere al mondo intero! Non sono molti quelli che sanno assestarmi qualche colpo, quando decido di giocare coi doppi sensi. Non sono molti quelli che sotto il mio sguardo, osano andare avanti e stare al gioco. Se non fosse Potter, forse lo troverei addirittura.intrigante!::  
  
Harry e Draco erano già arrivati allo spogliatoio maschile ed Harry si era spogliato e si era diretto rapidamente alle docce: non si vergognava di Draco, avevano già fatto molte volte la doccia in quello spogliatoio comune dopo le partite o gli allenamenti, negli anni passati. Draco non parlava: gli occhi incollati sul corpo di Harry: ::Perfetto!!!! Mio Dio, non ho mai visto niente di così bello in tutta la mia vita.Sembra l'illustrazione di un libro sul corpo umano.eppure è ancora così giovane, lieve, pulito.Se non fosse Potter andrei certamente sotto la doccia con lui per giocare un po' con quella meraviglia.Ma è Potter!!!! L'orrido, stupido, insulso Harry Potter!::  
  
"Allora Malfoy? Vorresti smettere di guardarmi e dirmi cosa vuoi?" La voce di Harry aveva ridestato Draco.  
  
"Ginny Weasley". A quel nome Harry era trasalito.  
  
"Che cosa diavolo vorresti dire?". Il tono di voce di Harry era quello di chi lotta per restare calmo.  
  
"Mi vuole!".  
  
::Come osi bastardo schifoso?:: "Tu sogni!". Harry era uscito velocemente dalla doccia e adesso era in piedi davanti a Draco.  
  
"Davvero Potter? Allora perché stai tremando e i tuoi pugni sono stretti come se stessi trattenendoti a stento dal colpirmi? Sei geloso Potter... perché sai che la tua amichetta adesso vuole me dentro al suo letto invece che sua maestà Harry Potter. Forse quella scenetta con Cho, poco fa non era che un modo per cercare di alleviare la pena di non avere più l'esclusiva sulla piccola Weasley."  
  
"TACI MALFOY!!! Non sai quello che dici! Non sono geloso di Ginny: Cho adesso è la mia ragazza e io e Ginny non stiamo più insieme da mesi. Ma non ti permettere mai più di."  
  
"Ti ha lasciato lei?"  
  
"Cosa???"  
  
"Ginny ti ha mollato perché eri all'altezza del tuo mito, vero?"  
  
"Pensa quello che vuoi, Malfoy! Io e Ginny siamo stati insieme e ci vogliamo ancora bene, ma tra noi non c'era quel genere di sentimento che dovrebbe esserci in una coppia."  
  
"Solo affetto e zero sesso!"  
  
"NO! Affetto, sesso, complicità ma non."  
  
"Amore?".  
  
"Magia!!".::Non posso credere che io stia davvero dicendo queste cose a Malfoy!!::  
  
Draco aveva saputo ciò che voleva ed era meglio di quanto non si sarebbe mai aspettato: Ginny era libera, non voleva più Potter e Potter non voleva lei. Tutta la casa del Grifondoro si sarebbe schierata tra lui e Ginny ma, alla fine lei sarebbe stata sua.  
  
"Molto interessante, Potter! Davvero molto interessante: dobbiamo assolutamente parlare ancora di tutta questa faccenda, ma. ora devo proprio andare". Dicendo questo, Draco si era alzato e si era diretto velocemente verso l'uscita  
  
"Aspetta Malfoy, non abbiamo ancora finito! Che cosa volevi.". Harry si era gettato all'inseguimento di Draco.  
  
"Fossi in te, Potter, non uscirei in quelle condizioni!". Draco si era fermato solo per un attimo, senza girarsi e aveva parlato con tono molto divertito. A quelle parole, Harry si era reso conto all'improvviso che, da quando Draco aveva nominato Ginny, lui era rimasto in piedi davanti al Serpeverde: capelli e corpo bagnati e . completamente nudo. 


End file.
